The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou
| writer = | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = Robert Yeoman | editing = David Moritz | studio = | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $50 million | gross = $34.8 million }} The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou is a 2004 American comedy-drama film directed, co-written, and co-produced by Wes Anderson. It is Anderson's fourth feature-length film and was released in the United States on December 25, 2004. It was written by Anderson and Noah Baumbach and was filmed in and around Naples, Ponza, and the Italian Riviera. The film stars Bill Murray as the eponymous Steve Zissou, an eccentric oceanographer who sets out to exact revenge on the "jaguar shark" that ate his partner Esteban. Zissou is both a parody of and homage to French diving pioneer Jacques Cousteau (1910–1997), to whom the film is dedicated. Cate Blanchett, Willem Dafoe, Michael Gambon, Jeff Goldblum, Anjelica Huston, Owen Wilson, Seu Jorge, and Bud Cort are also featured in the film. The film was released to mixed reviews and was a flop. Since release, it has garnered a cult following, and is now viewed more positively by critics. Plot While oceanographer Steve Zissou is working on his latest documentary at sea, his best friend and chief diver, Esteban du Plantier, is eaten by a creature Zissou describes as a "jaguar shark". For his next project, Zissou is determined to document the shark's destruction. The crew aboard Zissou's aging research vessel Belafonte includes his estranged wife Eleanor, chief strategist and financial backer; Pelé dos Santos, a safety expert and Brazilian guitarist who sings David Bowie songs in Portuguese; and Klaus Daimler, the German first mate who views Zissou and Esteban as father figures. Minor crew members include Vikram Ray, cameraman; Bobby Ogata, frogman; Vladimir Wolodarsky, physicist and soundtrack composer; Renzo Pietro, sound man; and Anne-Marie Sakowitz, script girl. Also included is a recent group of unpaid interns from the University of North Alaska. However, the "Team Zissou" venture has hit a decline; they have not released a successful documentary in nine years. Ned Plimpton is a longtime Zissou fan whose mother had recently died, and he believes that Zissou is his father. After they meet at Zissou's latest premiere, Ned takes leave from his job as an airline pilot in Kentucky to join his crew. As Oseary Drakoulias, Zissou's producer, can not find anyone to finance their latest documentary, Ned offers his inheritance. Eleanor feels her husband is taking advantage of Ned and leaves. A pregnant reporter, Jane Winslett-Richardson, comes to chronicle the voyage. Both Ned and Zissou are infatuated with Jane, and a rivalry develops between them. Klaus becomes envious of the attention Zissou pays to Ned. On their mission to find the jaguar shark, the Belafonte steals tracking equipment from a remote station owned by Alistair Hennessey, a more successful oceanographer and Zissou's nemesis. They then sail into unprotected waters and are attacked by Filipino pirates, who steal Ned's money and kidnap Bill Ubell, a "bond company stooge" assigned to the project. They are then rescued by Hennessey and towed to Port-au-Patois. Sakowitz, along with all but one of the interns, jump ship once they reach port. Zissou convinces Eleanor to rejoin the Belafonte, and then leads the crew on a rescue mission. They track Bill to an abandoned hotel on a remote island, saving him along with Hennessey, whom the pirates have also kidnapped. Ned and Zissou then make one last search for the shark in the ship's helicopter, but the aircraft malfunctions and they crash. Ned dies from his injuries and is buried at sea. Prior to Ned's death, Eleanor revealed to Jane that Zissou is sterile, therefore Ned could not have been his son. Zissou finally tracks down the shark in a submersible but he decides not to kill it, both because of its beauty and not having any more dynamite. At the premiere of the finished documentary (which is dedicated to Ned), Zissou receives a standing ovation while waiting outside the theater for the premiere to finish. The crew returns triumphantly to the ship the next day. Cast * Bill Murray as Steve Zissou * Owen Wilson as Edward "Ned" Plimpton/Kingsley Zissou * Cate Blanchett as Jane Winslett-Richardson * Anjelica Huston as Eleanor Zissou * Willem Dafoe as Klaus Daimler * Jeff Goldblum as Alistair Hennessey * Michael Gambon as Oseary Drakoulias * Bud Cort as Bill Ubell, "Bond Company Stooge" * Noah Taylor as Vladimir Wolodarsky * Seu Jorge as Pelé dos Santos * Robyn Cohen as Anne-Marie Sakowitz * Waris Ahluwalia as Vikram Ray * Niels Koizumi as Bobby Ogata * Pawel Wdowczak as Renzo Pietro * Matthew Gray Gubler as Nico, Intern #1 * Antonio Monda as himself * Isabella Blow as Antonia Cook * Seymour Cassel as Esteban du Plantier Production Literary inspiration Though the characters were inspired by such American novels as The Great Gatsby and The Magnificent Ambersons, the plot has been compared to Moby-Dick. Writing about the metaphorical aspects of the film's setting—somewhere in the Mediterranean—film critic Elena Past says that the underwater scenes, because they are central to the storyline, make The Life Aquatic similar in some ways to Respiro. Both films set out a "Mediterranean state of being" where "having left the security of land, the characters in both films are suddenly confronted with the precarious nature of human existence, as the films that depict them tackle the challenges of representing the submarine world." Music The soundtrack to The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou contains a style typical of other Wes Anderson films. Mark Mothersbaugh, a member of Devo, composed the score, as he has for many of Anderson's other films. The film also features many rock songs from the 1960s-1980s, and several instrumental pieces composed by Sven Libaek for the underwater documentary television series Inner Space. Additionally, the film and soundtrack feature Seu Jorge performing David Bowie songs in Portuguese on the acoustic guitar. Jorge, who also plays the character of Pelé dos Santos, performs some of these cover songs live, in character during the film, mostly with modified lyrics reflecting Jorge's own experiences working on the film. The ending scene depicting the beauty of the shark features the song "Starálfur" by Sigur Rós. The Life Aquatic is Anderson's first film not to feature a Rolling Stones song. Reception Box office The film grossed a total of $24,020,403 domestically after twelve weeks in release, less than half its $50 million production budget. It took in a further $10,788,000 internationally, bringing the total gross to $34,808,403. Critical response Initial reviews of the film were mixed. The film has a 56% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 199 reviews, with an average rating of 6.1/10; the website's consensus states: "The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou is getting soaked by many critics, who call it smug, ironic and artificial. Still, others have praised the movie's sheer uniqueness, eccentricity and whimsy." The film has a 62/100 weighted average score on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Anthony Lane, a film reviewer for The New Yorker, agreed with the conventional criticism of Anderson's deadpan style: that the underreaction of Anderson's characters used to be "hip" but has now become "frozen into a mannerism." He said that "some stretches of action" in the film are being "lightly held within quotation marks," with an "unmistakable air of playacting" in even the most violent scenes. He also criticized the film's deliberately "weird" set ups, which leave the viewer with "the impression of having nearly drowned in some secret and melancholy game." In the years since its initial release it has developed a cult following, and it underwent a critical revaluation. Many critics view it more favorably, and some, such as Mike D'Angelo of The A.V. Club, consider the film to still be "undervalued" when compared to the rest of Anderson's filmography. Accolades Home media Two home video formats of the film were released on DVD in May 10, 2005: a 1-disc version and a 2-disc version, both as part of the Criterion Collection. This is Anderson's third film to be released in the collection, after Rushmore and The Royal Tenenbaums. The Criterion Blu-ray was released on May 27, 2014. See also * SAS Walvisbaai, the ship used as the R/V Belafonte References External links * * * * "Captain Neato" Christian Lorentzen's review of The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou in n+1 (April 23, 2010) Category:2004 films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American adventure drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films about filmmaking Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about sharks Category:Films directed by Wes Anderson Category:Films produced by Barry Mendel Category:Films produced by Scott Rudin Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in the Mediterranean Sea Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in Naples Category:Films with underwater settings Category:Pirate films Category:Screenplays by Wes Anderson Category:Seafaring films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films produced by Wes Anderson Category:Film scores by Bob Mothersbaugh